Ingrid Zest
Ingrid Zest is the main antagonist of the Lime Mansion arc Pink Lemonade, with her and her group acting as a parallel of Pinku Rozen's group. She is a mansion owner, which she built up through dealings involving her alchemical powers. She becomes deeply obsessed with Pinku and her group, often acting as a bizarre help or hindrance to the group with the start of her appearance in Episode 3: Key to Lime. The character was created by as the doppelganger of Pinku Rozen as well as a recurring antagonist for the group. Ingrid Zest is a lesbian witch who lives in a mansion she built herself through alchemical means. She lived a difficult life, having been the sole survivor of a Bermudian kraken attack when she was just a baby and having to survive on her own for the most part. Having learned magic and alchemy from a wizard, Ingrid created her own wealth and using that wealth, was able to craft a lavish mansion. With her wealth and powers, Ingrid Zest looks for attractive girls to live in the mansion with her, as well as attempting to protect them from harm. Description Ingrid Zest is a Caucasian human/elf hybrid, which allowed her to channel magic and alchemy much more effectively than a normal human would be able to. Her ears are longer and pointed, as per the usual for elves. She has green hair and green eyes, which are both seemingly natural. She wears a black and green dress with several limes integrated into the design. On top of her head, she wears a black and green hat with lime-green bandages wrapped around the hat. Around her neck is a green necklace with a lime-shaped green diamond. Personality Ingrid Zest is a rather eccentric witch who will do anything to survive or just prevent herself from getting hurt physically again. She has an keen hatred for men, never trusting any when she first meets them. This is due to her background, as she was constantly harassed and assaulted by them, which she would remedy by using them as academical ingredients. Ingrid Zest never raises her voice unless she feels like she has to, with anger being a rare emotion she displays publicly. She usually looks for attractive women in shitty situations, having the intention to "rescue" them by transporting them into her mansion to live in. She wants to have a lesbian harem, although she only wants people she makes a genuine connection with. She looks for women with bad backgrounds and situations generally being a focal point she looks for, as she feels these people are the easiest to connect to. Around the women she "rescues" she tries to be very talkative but is willing to give them space if they want it. While she can be very charming, she does not intend anyone to leave the mansion unless she herself is leaving with them and can be somewhat controlling. She manages to remain calm even when yelled at and really just wants the best for the people she falls in love with, even if she has to fight for her way of doing the "best" for them. Background Ingrid Zest had originated from two parents, who had a job on a Chinese shipping boat that was attacked by a Kraken from the Bermuda, leaving her the only survivor. She lived on the wreckage and escape boats until she was rescued by a family of mermaids, who sent her across the world. Like Pinku, she has no idea who her parents are and had lived without really any guardians in her life, with the mermaids only really serving as distant protectors. She trained under a wizard who taught her magic and alchemy. When she was ready to live on her own, she used her alchemy skills to transform items into gold, where she built off her wealth. However, there was a dark side to her alchemical powers. Ingrid didn't just transform objects into gold; she turned men who mistreated her or tried to assault her into gold or diamonds and would sell them later in pieces. Ingrid Zest began to build up quite the wealth and had begun to build a mansion in rural Tacoma. Prior to the events of Pink Lemonade, she had begun to look for women that she found beautiful to live in her mansion and away from harm. This included a college student from the Zaxinian Lifts named Marina Rey. Appearances ''Pink Lemonade Powers and Abilities Ingrid Zest has vast magical abilities in addition to wide alchemical knowledge to aid her in her ventures. She can transform objects and people into gold or other objects if she has enough energy to do so, as well as being able fling transmutation projectiles. She is versed in the elemental fields of fire, ice, earth, wind, and slime, which she can use in combat as well as assisting in building. Specific Abilities Relationships Pinku Rozen TBA Trivia *Ingrid Zest is the opposite of Pinku Rozen in several ways, while also having traits very similar to her. **Ingrid and Pinku both had no parents growing up; Ingrid's died while Pinku's parents are hinted to still be alive. **Ingrid and Pinku are both lesbians, although Pinku displays hesitance in getting into any relationship while Ingrid actively seeks women to get into relationships with. **Ingrid represents limes while Pinku represents lemons. **Ingrid is a magic user, while Pinku is a Aura user. **Both Ingrid and Pinku wear glasses. **Ingrid owns a mansion, while Pinku lives in a crappy house. **Ingrid has no real job while Pinku works 8 hours a day behind a register at a taco restaurant. Gallery IngridZest.png|Ingrid Zest's design from Pink Lemonade Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Witches Category:Antagonists Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Polyamorous Characters Category:Pink Lemonade